fictionmayhemfandomcom-20200214-history
Asriel Dreemurr
|-|Young Asriel (Normal)= |-|God of Hyperdeath= |-|Final Form (Angel of Death)= |-|Young Asriel (Overworld)= Summary Asriel Dreemurr (typically pronounced as /ˈæzriəl ˈdriːmər/) is the deceased biological child of Toriel & Asgore, who is repeatedly mentioned in backstory and by other characters that you encounter in the Underground, and the adoptive brother of the first human (Chara). He eventually makes his appearance during the game's true ending by serving as the final boss of the True Pacifist Route. Many years ago, not too long after monsters had been forced into the Underground by humanity, Asriel was the one who discovered Chara, the original Fallen Child and took them back to his parents. The King and Queen took the child in, raising them as their own. Very soon, Chara became Asriel's closest and only friend. However, the prince soon noticed his adopted sibling's vehement hatred for humanity, and while he turned a blind eye to it at the time, he speculated that the child's reasons for running away from home in the first place were not exactly the most pleasant, clearly leaving a deep wound in their psyche that never healed. Powers and Stats Key (Versions): When fused with only Chara's soul | Using a small fraction of his power (God of Hyperdeath) | Final Form (Angel of Death) Tier: At least 9-B | 2-B | 2-B Name: Asriel Dreemurr, Asriel, "God of Hyperdeath," "Angel," "Angel of Death," "The Absolute GOD of Hyperdeath!" Origin: Undertale Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Pre-teen at his time of death, but his current age is unknown) Blood Type: Unknown Weight: Unknown Classification: Prince of the Underground, Boss Monster, Child, a Nubian goat, Pre-teen (as young Asriel), the son of Toriel (mother), the son of Asgore (father), sibling and brother of the adopted First Human (Chara), Flowey (posthumous, soulless self counterpart) Powers and Abilities: | All previous abilities of Photoshop Flowey to a greater extent, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Determination, Soul Absorption, Flight, Transformation, Weapon Creation, Elemental Manipulation (Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation), Immortality (Types; 1 and 4), Spatial Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Time Devouring and Time Erasure on an Universal scale (via Hyper Goner), Energy Manipulation, Stellar Bullet Projection, Bullet Projection, Chaos and Possible Soul Energy Projection, Size Manipulation, Soul Destruction, Reality Warping via Warping Presence, Transformation, Magic, Acausality (Type 1), Danmaku, Nothingness Realm Creation, | All previous abilities of his God of Hyperdeath form to a greater extent, Passive Paralysis Inducement as the Angel of Death (his mere presence in his Angel of Death form temporary paralyzes his opponents around him, making them unable to perform any actions other than struggle through the paralysis and wears off when Asriel starts attacking), Memory Manipulation via Information Manipulation Asriel has the following list of abilities after absorbing all of the monsters in the Underground (except for Napstablook), including the Lost SOULs abilities (Insect Manipulation (), Sphere Projection (), Vegetable Projection (), Healing Energy Projection and Spiritual Healing (), Soul Magic (), Ice Spike Projection (), Snow Projection (), limited Time Deceleration (), Soul Separation (), Disinfectant Creation and Projection and Purification (), Water Magic (), Musical Note Projection (), Magical Explosive Creation (), Thundercloud Creation (), Drawing Creation (), Moon and Star Creation (), Lunar and Stellar Magic () and Meteor Summoning (), Spiritual Lightning Magic and Projection (), Attack Redirection (), Bone Manipulation (), Gravity Manipulation (), limited Paralysis Inducement()) Resistance to Existence Erasure, Void Erasure, Memory Erasure and Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Town level () | Multiverse level () | Multiverse level () Speed: Unknown. Likely Average Human | Immeasurable () | Immeasurable () Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown. Likely Town level (Scaling to Asgore who traded blows with Frisk) | Multiversal | Multiversal Durability: Unknown. Likely Town level (Scaling to Asgore) | Multiverse level () | Multiverse level () Endurance: Unknown. Likely Average Human | Infinite Stamina: Unknown. Likely Average Human | Infinite (With all 7 human souls, Asriel Dreemurr possesses an infinite amount of soul energy) Range: Standard Melee | At least Low Multiversal, likely Multiversal | At least Low Multiversal, likely Multiversal Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Above Average () Weaknesses: A kind and/or pure soul with enough Determination can reach out and make him remember who he once was. Weak against murder intentions as young Asriel. Respect Threads: Notable Attacks/Specialized Equipment (Inventions, Items, Gears, Tools, Weaponry, and Vehicles)/Techniques: *Fire Magic: Asriel calls down a rain of fireballs in a manner reminiscent of his mother Toriel. *Chaos Buster: Asriel summons a weapon which fires a hail of bullets in either three or four rows at a time. He concludes the attack by firing an enormous, multi-colored laser which annihilates anything in its path. **Chaos Blaster: An upgraded Chaos Buster. On top of being faster and more difficult to avoid, a spiraling cluster of stars bursts from the gun when the final laser is fired. *Chaos Saber: Asriel summons two enormous blades, using them to slice across the battlefield before finishing with a group of deadly sparks. *Chaos Slicer: An upgraded Chaos Saber. Far faster and stronger than its previous incarnation. *Shocker Breaker: Asriel calls down bolts of transdimensional lightning to scour the area. **Shocker Breaker II: A faster, stronger Shocker Breaker which covers more ground and is more difficult to avoid. *Star Blazing: Asriel drops a hail of colossal stars onto his foe, which explodes into even more stars, scattering in all directions. He finishes the attack with the largest star of all, which splits into a dense ring of stars and spirals out in all directions. **Galacta Blazing: An upgraded Star Blazing. Asriel drops even more stars than in his previous attack. *Hyper Goner: The strongest attack Asriel uses while still only toying with Frisk. He transforms into an enormous, frightening goat skull before devouring the entire timeline. *Angel of Death: A technique which automatically occurs upon Asriel using his true power and due to his mere presence in his new form. His opponent temporarily becomes unable to move, attack, use items or do anything/perform any action except struggle, losing all power and ability to fight back as Asriel tears them apart without any chance of resistance. Asriel's only 2 attacks in this form are one of them being a barrage of energy-based comet projectiles launched from his fingertips that enter the Bullet Board from the sides & home in on the protagonist's SOUL in massive waves and the other by the end of the fight, being an unavoidable, charged chaos blast that is projected at the protagonist, covering and spreading out a massive area of chaos energy overtime. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters